brantsteelesimulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Simulator
Total Drama simulator is the sixth programmed simulator released on BrantSteele and the first one featuring animated characters. It was originally released on Brantsteele.com on 17th August, 2016 and it was designed and programmed by Brant Steele. It has received praised from the BrantSteele users. It is inspired in canadian animated comedy television series Total Drama Island, the first season of Total Drama series. The format of the competition is basically the same than Survivor Simulator with a few changes, as actually the television series is a parody of the real game show. There is just 1 version of this simulator, but due to the good reception it is possible that there are more versions of this simulator in future. Format The format is basically the same than Survivor Simulator, as it's a parody of the real game show. 22 players are split in two groups or "tribes": Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass, and go through several physical challenges to win rewards, such as food or luxuries, or for "invincibility", which forces the other tribe to attend "Campfire Ceremony", where they must vote off one of their players. Once only ten players remain they are merged into a single tribe: "The Campers" and the competition starts to be an individual game, were winning invincibility prevents the player of being voted out. When only two players left all the eliminated contestants cheer for one of them to win, as they two compete in the Final Challenge, where the winner is announced and receives $100,000 check. After the winner is announced there are two options: finishing the simulation and go through to statistics or the optional second phase of the compete, where the winner has to decide if he/she wants to keep the prize or give up the $100,000 and let fourteen eliminated contestants to compete to win $1,000,000 in Total Drama Action. Anyway, Simulation structure The simulation is split on 25 episodes, and each episode in 5-7 events pages. Here there's a list of the pages we can find in the simulator and it's description: * '''Screaming Gophers/ Killer Bass /The Campers Status. '''This pages display some relationships highlights and some important events that happen in every team. At the beginning of the simulation there are four pages like this one per episode (two per team). Since episode 14 there are just two per episodes as the two tribes merge. * '''Invincibility Challenge. '''It displays a physical competition (in groups or individually) and the winning team (or player when the two tribes merge). The team/player that wins Invincibility can't be voted out of the game. * '''Campfire Ceremony. '''It is the eviction ceremony, where one contestant is voted out. It displays a list of the players who are saved and continue in the competition (receiving a marshmallow), meanwhile the last player left "must walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers" and leave the game. * '''The Votes. '''It takes place right after Campfire Ceremony and it displays how every player voted. * Category:Simulators Category:BrantSteele